Du ventre plat au ventre rond
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Songfic avec une chanson de Serge Lama. Alzack doit affronter la plus grande épreuve de toute sa vie : devenir père. Label SPPS.


**Du ventre plat au ventre rond**

Quand enfin, il s'était rendu compte que oui, Bisca était la femme de sa vie, il avait seulement pensé vieillir avec elle. Hé, à dix-neuf ans, quand on aime, on ne pense pas forcément vie domestique, seulement à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le jour de leur mariage, toute la guilde, du moins ce qu'il en restait, avait assisté à la cérémonie. Ils en avaient bien besoin, en plein dans leur deuil, tout le monde essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui leur pendait au nez.

La fête qui avait suivi la cérémonie avait été absolument digne du bon vieux temps. C'était un miracle que la salle ne se soit pas effondrée.

Alzack et Bisca s'étaient esquivés juste avant que les choses ne deviennent trop houleuses. Ils n'étaient pas allés très loin, l'auberge était située en banlieue, presque dans la campagne.

Ils avaient fait ça dans un champ, sous les étoiles, avec un drap posé sur l'herbe en guise de matelas. Seuls avec la nuit pour témoin.

Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences de cette nuit.

_Du ventre plat au ventre rond_

_T'as eu l'espace d'un frisson_

_Un bref éclair et dans ton corps un bruit d'orage_

_Comme si sur mon cheval noir_

_Venu du fond de ta mémoire_

_Un Attila balayait tout sur son passage_

_Et au bout de quelques semaines_

_Sous la terre où sa course a fui_

_On m'a dit qu'il t'était poussé un drôle de fruit_

Ils n'avaient pas emménagé tout de suite ensemble, ça ne se faisait pas dans l'Ouest. D'abord, le mariage, ensuite les mariés construisaient ensemble leur maison.

Construire une maison à Magnolia, c'était peut-être un peu casse-tête. A la place, Alzack avait acheté un appartement avec un peu de l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté depuis son arrivée à Fiore.

C'était trois semaines après leur installation – cinq depuis leur mariage – que le drame était arrivé : Bisca était tombée dans l'escalier.

Forcément, il l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital, où il avait été à l'agonie jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le rassurer.

« La chute était tout à fait bénigne, M. Connell. Votre femme n'a rien, et le bébé non plus. »

_Et te voilà qui porte dans ton ventre_

_Ce bout de terre que le ciel t'a planté_

_Et qui demain comme une île flottante_

_Dérivera, s'engloutira, t'engloutira_

Il avait dû l'entendre une demi-douzaine de fois avant que son cerveau ne réussisse à enregistrer. Même alors, il avait été tellement abruti qu'il s'était juste assis au chevet de Bisca pour lui tenir la main, incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe.

Un bébé. Si la disparition de ses camarades avait été un cataclysme, là c'était carrément l'Apocalypse, mais à l'envers. Au lieu de la fin du monde, c'était le début d'une vie toute neuve. Forcément, il y avait de quoi vous laisser en miettes.

Lorsque Bisca s'était réveillée, c'était le médecin qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Elle avait poussé un grand cri et avait embrassé Alzack de toutes ses forces.

_Du ventre plat au ventre rond_

_Y a eu cette pluie sur ton front_

_Des cheveux brun ébouriffés, des mains qui luttent_

_Et puis soudain plus rien à voir_

_T'as eu comme un trou de mémoire_

_Un grand vertige et puis l'abîme, et puis la chute_

_Et au bout de quelques semaines_

_Alors que tu n'y pensais plus_

_Tu es devenue la maison d'un inconnu_

Quand ce qui restait de Fairy Tail avait appris la chose, le pandémonium s'était déclaré.

A les voir traiter Bisca, on aurait eu l'impression qu'elle était la Madone enceinte du Messie. Ça roucoulait dans tous les coins, on demandait à Bisca si elle avait déjà la nausée, si elle avait des envies particulières, si ses chevilles lui faisaient mal, si elle avait pensé à un prénom pour le bébé, et si elle voulait un garçon ou une fille.

Alzack avait dû affronter l'orage également. On lui avait administré des claques dans le dos et sur les épaules, félicité à n'en plus finir, demandé s'il avait besoin d'aide pour trouver des affaires à la future tête blonde et s'il voulait une fille ou un garçon.

C'était un peu exagéré, mais bon, on était à Fairy Tail, après tout. Et puis, après avoir perdu des proches, c'était curieusement réconfortant de savoir qu'une vie toute neuve allait bientôt apparaître.

_Et le voilà qui bouge dans ton ventre_

_Ce conquérant, ce soldat, ce guerrier_

_Qui mord ta vie de sa bouche insolente_

_Et qui demain s'échappera, t'échappera_

Alzack était terrifié.

Plus le ventre de Bisca s'arrondissait et s'épaississait, moins il arrivait à dormir la nuit. Cet enfant n'était pas encore né, et pourtant il occupait déjà une place faramineuse.

Alzack n'avait pas eu réellement de père. Seulement une ombre qui allait et venait, faisant de brèves apparitions dans sa vie avant de ne plus apparaître du tout. Une absence là où il y aurait dû y avoir une présence. Une indifférence là où il y aurait dû y avoir une affection.

Il savait que les parents pouvaient briser leurs enfants. Il était terrifié à l'idée de briser l'enfant de Bisca.

_Du ventre plat au ventre rond_

_Ne restera que son prénom_

_Que ses copains crieront à la sortie des classes_

_Et tu auras beau fouiller le soir_

_Le livre ancien de ta mémoire_

_De ce plaisir d'amour d'une heure, plus une trace_

_Et la douleur sera lointaine_

_Qui aura crucifié ta peau_

_Juste avant qu'il ne dorme en paix dans son berceau_

Au terme de sa grossesse, Bisca passait pratiquement tout son temps dans le bâtiment de la guilde.

Du coup, c'était par l'intermédiaire d'un membre de la guilde – en l'occurrence Kinana – qu'Alzack avait appris que l'amour de sa vie avait perdu les eaux et se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital.

Il avait retrouvé l'intégralité de la guilde – maintenant réduite à peau de chagrin – dans la salle d'attente, et bien sûr, tout le monde s'était empressé de lui sauter dessus, de lui demander comment il se sentait, s'il n'était pas trop anxieux, si lui et Bisca avaient réfléchi au prénom, s'il n'était pas nerveux, s'il voulait du café, s'il n'angoissait pas, s'ils avaient déjà acheté le berceau, s'il était sur les nerfs, non, tu es sûr ? Même pas un peu ?

La salvation était arrivée par l'intermédiaire d'une infirmière arborant le sourire d'usage.

« M. Connell, vous voulez venir rencontrer votre fille ? »

_Et le voilà qui torture ton ventre_

_Enfant gâté, il trépigne déjà_

_Et le voilà déjà qui s'impatiente_

_Au fond de toi, pour s'en aller_

_Là-bas, là-bas…_

Elle avait des yeux immenses. Bleu foncé – tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus, ça peut changer – curieux, grands ouverts. Et elle les dirigeait droit sur lui.

Elle n'était pas plus grande que son avant-bras et pourtant Alzack se sentait le plus petit des deux.

Il avait vu des choses absolument folles, mais rien n'était plus folle que celle-là : il était _père_. Responsable de cette minuscule existence.

C'était la tâche la plus dérisoire et la plus immense qu'on lui avait jamais confiée.

Et il l'acceptait. Sans retenue, sans réticences. Il l'avait acceptée dès l'instant où il avait pris sa fille contre lui pour la toute première fois.

Elle avait fait un petit gargouillement et il avait lâché ses premiers mots depuis cinq heures :

« Bonjour, Aska… »


End file.
